Daya's Village
by sILENTEYEs99
Summary: What will happen when cid officers visit in daya's village . It is my first story guys plz peep in to know more
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys it is my first story plz read...

THE STORY 

There was no case in **_cid bureau_**.

 _ **7.30 am**_

Abhi was along in bureau.

 **Abhi :** (thinking) oh, kohi case nahi haior abhi tak kohia be nahi raha. .

uff...kya karu, kuch acha nahi lag raha. Duty is my life.

At the meantime Daya came in bureau .

 **Daya: G** ood morning ,AbhI

 **Abhi:** Good morning .

 **Daya :** kya baat hai Abhi , what do u thinking about ?

 **Abhi:** (angry) Daya , aj kohi case nahi hai , kohi duty nahi hai ,acha nahi lag raha .

 **Daya :** ( **naughty)** oh Abhi, u love to do u duty ?

 **Abhi:** Kohi doubt hai , ok ,don't u love ?

 **Daya:** ha , but ,abhi ,duty karta karta hum bore ho raha hai .

Abhi ,aab to kohi case nahi hai , agar hum kohi ghomna jata to , kasa hota .

 **Abhi:** ya , Daya u r right . I also think about that . or ma bhi kahi ghomna jana chahta hu.

 **Daya :** Abhi , kitni saal ho gaya ma meri village bangalore ma nahi .gaya .

achanak mujha meri childhood ki yaad a raha hai...

ma ya chahta hu ki tum sab loge meri saat meri village ma ghomna chalogi .

 **Abhi:** kya baat hai Daya , great idea .

Suddenly Shreya nd Purvi came there.

 **Both s nd p :** ha , sir , great idea .

A.c.p sir entered in the bureau .

 **ACP** : Kya , ho raha hai ya saab , kaha ghomna ka planing chal raha hai .

 **Daya : (** frightened) kuch nahi .sir ...kuch nahi .

 **Abhi:** Sir , is chutti ma Daya hum a upna village ma ly kr ja raha hai .

 **Daya :** ha ,ha Sir ,ma chahta hu ki up saab is chutti ma meri village ma chala , muja bohot aha lagaga .

 **ACP :** Kya ho gaya tum logo ko . T um logo ko dimak kharap ho gaya kaya .kabi to buri khabar aa jata hai .

tab kya hoga .

 **ALL:** Sir , jab buri khabar aiaga tab humari cuttia cancle . Sir plz...

 **Salunkye sir :** (to acp) are chalona chalta hai yr .

 **ACP:** (angry) kabi to buri khabar a jata hai tab kya hoga ?ak

 **SAL :** Jab buri khabar ayaga tab hamary cutta cancel .

 **ACP:** Thik hai ,chalo , Dya ki village chalta hai ...

.

.

.

When they arrived ...

 **Daya :** (happy) anti kasa hai aap .

 **A :** ara Daya itni saalo baad aya ,muja lada tha ki ma kabi tuja dake be paungi ya nahi ...

 **ACP: Actually** , Daya ka kohi kasur nahi ha , humna hi usa kabi ana e nahi dia .

 **ALL:** Calo , chalo saab ,ghar chalta hai.

 _In daya's village there was two banglos. One is bid nd other is small. Daya 's anty lives in the small._

 _As almost all CID officers went there so they decided that they would stay in the big banglo ._

 _its was a big baaglo There were many rooms ..the banglo's design is vere beautiful . nd charming ._

 _**DINNER**_

 _ **SHREYA:**_ Anty ji ap ki khana to bohot hi acha hai ...

 **Daya :** Ara kal to anty hama sab sa achi khana khilainga .

 **Abhi :** kya ha wo .

 **Tarika ;** Kya , Abhi , ya to surprise hai , ya to Daya tuma nahi batingi .

 **Daya :(** Q LOOK) tomha kasa pata ?

 **Tarika :** ha ha ma janta hu .

 _After dinner they all went to sleep._

 _purvi nd tarika share a room ,shreya nd jaibanti share one , abhi nd daya share one , acp sir nd salunkye sir share another ._

 _But there were more rooms tham that they share ._

All were sleeping as they were very tired bcz of having a long journey .

But abhi was not sleeping . He was thinking about his love who was in deep sleep .

But suddenly a sound broke his thought .

It was Tarika ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

yes , purvi was shoutind - Tarika ... tarika ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

tarika... ruk jao tarika ...

Tarika was walking she was going on the upstairs of the building . she was going like she didn't hear anything nd did 't

care anybody . An attraction was taking her up . she is going going nd going...

Here Abhi came out of his room he saw purvi is running nd shouting- tarika ! ruk jao, ruk jao .tarika ...

 **Abhi to purvi :** Purvi ,kya hua , y r u shouting like this .

 **Purvi :** Sir wo ...

FLASHBACK

 _Purvi went to sleep at n8 at 10 o clock nd tarika also. But in 1.30 pm .purvi suddenly weak up as she had a n8 mare ._

 _When he got from bed nd looked beside .she can't saw Tarika .So she became afraid_

 _purvi : (thinking) ara tarika kaha chali gai . she should be hear ._

 _she got up from bed nd opened the door . she saw that tarika was going upstairs ._

 _flashback end_

 **Abhi :** oh ! ya baat hai .purvi harry up , chalo upar chalta hai .

purvi: yes, sir

 _then they went upstairs they look here nd there but they could not find tarika ._

 **Abhi ;** **(worriedily)** Ya ,tarika kaha chali gai .

 **Purvi:** Sir ,we should check the rooms.

 **Abhi :** (nodded) chalo...

They check all rooms one as there were no light on this room.

 **Abhi:** yaha ,light nahi hai ,purvi plz bring me the torch.

 **Purvi :** yes ,sir.

purvi went to bring the torch .

H _EAR Abhi became very worried about her . why she went went on the upstairs nd why he couldn't find her their are many Q are roming in his mind about his love . A tear drop want to fall on his eys but couldn't ..._

 **purvi :** Sir ! plz sir,,,,, come fast ...

Abhi went there hurriedly-

 _A/S_

 _SO... guys_

 _Where is tarika ?_

 _W hat Abhi would see ?_

 _plzz... guy ... r nd r ...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**rapunzel 313 , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , Dayu Singh , rija sami , Fire Haw01 , Sania Ali , Guddi Abhirika Fan ,asnia kv Shreya fan , A.s anjaana , Mysterious Liala , Luv u Shreya , Ashwini , Srija ,Guest , Aftab ...a big thx to all of u for encouraging supporting me...**

 **Hear is the next chap ...**

 **chap-2**

When Abhi went there he saw Tarika who was sleeping peacefully . lt seems like nothing had happened a few minutes ago .

 **PURVI :** (shocked) asa kasa ho satta hai . I cant believe it ...

sir , it is impossible...

 **ABHI :** (Q look) Purvi tumna sach mei dakhi thi kya , Tarika yaha nahi hai ...

 **PURVI :(** Confused) ha ,...ha ...sir sach mei ,Tarika yaha nehi thi wo to upper seri mei thi .

mei sach ma Tarika ko dekhi thi waha seri mai...really...

 _Purvi came closer to her and raised her hand to call her but Abhi stopped her by saying ..._

 **ABHI :** Nahi purvi , Tarika so rahi hai , abhi nahi , raat bohot ho gaya hai , kal baat karta hai...

 **PURVI :** per sir...

 **Abhi :** Nahi , mei bhi so raha hu or tum bhi so jao , or ha , ya baat kisiko bata nahi hai . kuki sabki cuttai cancel ho jaiga .

 **PURVI:** hmm ,... yes sir.

 _Abhi went on his room and closed the door . He has a confused look in his eyes . he saw that Daya was sleeping peacefully . Seeing_

 _him like this he smiled at himself he went beside Daya and laid on the bed . He tried but could not sleep . There are many_

 _Q are roaming in his mind . he felt very uneasy and restless too ._ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After some minutes he decided to go on the upstairs of the building . Where Tarika went a few minutes ago .

 **ABHI :** ( himself) Nahi ,mei yaha nahi rah satta ,mujha upper jana hoga . dekna peraga ki chackar kya hai ...

 _Abhi then opened his bag and grabbed a torch . He then left his room closing the door silently ._

 _._

 _.The night was dark and still and everything was calm and quite . He could not find a single sound except his breath and footsteps._

He went on the upstairs and went on that room , which has no light . He checked full room , very well , but could not find

anything except a pen .

 **Abhi :** (himself) ya pen ! ya pen to mena kabi deka nahi kisiki hato mai , pata lagana peraga ki ya pen hai kiski ,or ya aya kahasa or kasa .

Next day 

ALL were eating and enjoying their breakfast .

all were very happy and Tarika also . seems like nothing had happened with her . She behaved very normally and usually .

.

.

After having breakfast all went outside to enjoy the beautiful attractive and charming scenery of the village .

Then Abhi managed a conversation with Tarika .

 **ABHI :** (happy) hi ...Tarika , how r u ?

 **Tarika :** (smiling) as usual , u ?

 **Abhi :** better ,

 **Tarika :** fine ,

 **ABHI :** kL raat mei tum ghar sa nikli thi kya ?

 **Tarika:** Nahi to , ara Abhi kl mei itni tired ho gai thi ki mei to 10 mei hi so gai thi ...bu asking like this ...

kuch hua tha kya ?

 **ABHI :** ara nahi , Tarika , asai... wo mei kisiki footsteps ki sound suna tha ...

 **Tarika :** (surprised) footsteps ki sound but how ...Abhi , ya footsteps ki sound kasa ?

 **ABHI :** Tarika calm , tum tention mat lo ,,, wo mera hallucination hoga ...

Abhi to himself : According to Purvi , Tarika ghar sa nikli thi or seri ki upper gai thi but Tarika ko kuch pata nahi ,,, or to or she behaves very normally , how it is possible , purvi to galat nahi ho satti . What the hell , something is going to be wrong with us...

 _ABHI saw that Tarika was lost somewhere , she was worried too ._

 **ABHI :** (in a low tone ) Tarika ...

 **Tarika :** ( came back from her thought ) hmmm.

 _Abhi grabbed Tarika's wrist and said she look at him ..._

 **ABHI :** chalo , village ki beautiful scenery karta hai ...

A/S

So , guys

What will happen at that n8 ?

Will Tarika go on the upstairs , again ?What will Abhi do ?

thanks 4 reading ,

plz , r nd r ...

STAY BLASSED ...

\- Syeda Rukaiya Sabah


End file.
